


Keeping Warm

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Keeping Warm

“Whose ideawas this, because obviously it sucks,” Skye grumbles and wipes the condensation off the window.

“Obviously Coulson’s,” Jemma answers, looking just as difficult as her, fiddling at the fireplace where should have been a raging fire half an hour ago.

Only he would think it was a good idea to start a stake-out somewhere in the freezing cold of Alaska. The briefing was short and all business. They were tracking down a group of Hydra, who could possibly lead them to a secret hideout. Surely enough their intel told them that the 0-8-4 they were also tracking was to be moved the next morning by that exact group. Coulson set up base nearby with May, leaving Skye and Jemma as checkpoint three. Mack and Fitz were checkpoint one, their stake-out already up and running, down the road checkpoint two was manned by Hunter and Bobbi, leaving Coulson and May to be the final point. It was one of Coulson’s master plans and it’s being executed. The only down side to this operation was the freezing cold. At least they had the hunter’s cabin, and not the SUV.

“I’m not sure I can feel my fingers,” Skye says, and blows on them in an attempt to warm them through her thick gloves.

“You look cute though,” Jemma says and says and scrunches her nose when Skye rolls her eyes at her.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Simmons,” she says with a wicked grin. She tries to sound casual, but Jemma does look adorable in her knitted sweater and heavy snow boots.

“This whole survival thing isn’t for me, really. Can you get the fire going, Skye? I give up.”

Skye looks up from her cramped up position at the window. She has been looking through her binoculars for the last twenty minutes. The view is very beautiful, but she is afraid they might snow in if it wouldn’t stop snowing soon. At least it hid their tracks properly. They were dropped off the Bus close to checkpoint three and used the map to successfully get to the cabin. Coulson would check up with them at six, which was half an hour from now.

“Let me try, then.”

Surely, with some jumbling and the use of a stray lighter they found in the cabin they got the fire going.

“I’m still freezing,” Skye says peeling the gloves from her hands and practically sticking her fingers into the flames.

“Careful.”

“I am. I could use a drink to get me warm, though. This makes zero sense. Stake out starts first thing in the morning if we haven’t frozen to death.”

“I didn’t bring alcohol though.” Jemma laughs and Skye shakes her head sadly. “Me neither.”

“Come sit with me. We can use each other’s heat to keep most of the heat amongst us. It’s not only sensible, but also logical.”

Jemma is sitting on the couch that they dragged closer to the fire; two damping cups of what should resemble tea in front of them. They would have to eat soon, but not before Coulson called in with more information. Not before they knew how long they would be spending here. Not before they knew if they would be staying here for longer than just tonight.

So Skye takes a sip from the watery tea and scoots close to Jemma so that she’s practically sitting in her lap. Jemma laughs a little, nudging her with her shoulder.

“I said with me, not on me.”

“Same thing,” Skye grins and hooks their arms together, “we should play cards to pass the time. At least until AC calls.”

“You brought cards?”

“Of course. I would be spending time in a cabin, probably overnight with no internet, no places to hack into and stuck with you,” Skye mocks and Jemma swats at her arm.

“You asked to be teamed up with me!”

“I know. I’m just teasing. I’m sorry. Don’t hit me,” Skye laughs and fishes the deck of cards from her duffel bag. “What d’you want to play?”

“Bastard.”

“Sorry? You’re gonna call me names now, too, Agent Simmons?”

Jemma rolls her eyes and takes the deck from Skye’s hand, sorting the cards. “It’s a game. You know Black Jack?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s a bit like that. Don’t be so incorrigible and play this game with me, Skye.” Jemma smiles and deals the hands, explaining how the game is supposed to go.

They play a lot of games, betting with a few coins they find in their pockets, drinking fizzy soda from plastic cups they found in the cupboard until the phone rings. It helps them forget about the cold that keeps the tips of their noses red and their hands as sweater paws, a blanket draped over their shoulders.

“Put it on speaker.”

“This is Jemma, sir.”

“Have you settled in, girls?”

“Simmons is teaching me how to play Bastard. We’re waiting for orders, sir,” Skye says with a grin on her cheeks and takes another sip from the drink that tastes like cactus and lime.

“You’re up first thing in the morning. We expect the convoy to move around eight am sharp, so they should be nearby around nine, considering the terrible snow outside. We want everybody stand-by at eight nonetheless. We’ll have the coms up then, too. We will check in tomorrow again. Enjoy your evening, ladies. Try to stay warm.”

“You too, AC.”

“Good night, sir.”

The line goes dead again and Skye quirks her eyebrow. “That was quick.”

“We should eat something, stack up on some calories so we keep warm,” Jemma says and gets up, rummaging through the supply bag they got. There’s little to work with there, but there’s enough to provide enough energy for them to get them through the night. It’s not the best dinner they have ever had, but they find a bottle of red wine in a cupboard somewhere which makes the evening bearable.

“This wine is going to give us a headache,” Jemma says and sighs deeply, sinking back into the couch and drawing up her legs. She scoots closer to Skye again when a shiver runs down her spine and she links their arms together, holding Skye’s hand between her own two, resting her head onto her shoulder.

“At least I’m slightly warmer.”

“The night is going to be terrible, though. I can feel the temperature dropping with every hour that passes. It also hasn’t stopped snowing yet.”

Skye rests her cheek atop her head and nods. “I’m glad I’m here with you, Jem. We should try to get some sleep. You can have the bed; I’ll crash on the couch.”

Before Jemma can begin to argue Skye has already gotten to her feet and starts to unpack the rest of their gear, placing two guns on the table and rolling out their sleeping bags. There are extra pairs of socks, another sweater and thermo underwear. It looks rather ugly, but Jemma knew it was their best bet at this point. Key was to layer. Logically, they should huddle to stay warm, preferably skin to skin. The thought alone of being skin to skin with Skye warms Jemma’s cheeks and has her heart stuttering in her chest.

“Skye…”

“Mhm?”

“Stop doing that and sleep with me,” Jemma says bluntly and gently grabs hold of Skye’s wrist, which spins her around. Jemma’s breath hitches when she realises their close proximity. “I’m sorry… I…”

Skye grins and tangles her hands into Jemma’s hair, touching their foreheads together. “Don’t be.”

Her breath tickles Jemma’s cheeks and she laughs shakily, snaking her arms around Skye’s waist. “Well, at least we’re keeping warm like this,” Jemma whispers and stands up on her toes to kiss Skye. There’s no hesitation, no doubt, no worry. It just feels right to do this right now. The skin to skin. The survival mode.

They taste slightly like wine, their fingertips are cold on their vaguely warm skin, but it’s the best first kiss Skye’s ever had.

“Skye,” Jemma breathes when Skye’s nimble fingers find their way under her fuzzy sweater and trace over her lower back.

“Shh, it’s okay. I want to sleep with you,” Skye whispers and her breath hitches when Jemma trails kisses down the column of her neck.

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you meant.” Skye laughs softly and lifts her arms when Jemma lifts her sweater and tosses it onto the couch. The cold air hits her immediately and goose bumps spread over the exposed skin. “We’re trying to stay warm.”

“Boss’ orders,” Jemma laughs and kicks off her boots before pulling Skye down into a searing hot kiss again.

“I never thought I’d be having sex in a sleeping bag, or in a hunter’s cabin, or in Alaska,” Skye mumbles the next morning. The bright light trickles in through the cracked windows, but she’s not cold for the first time in twenty-four hours. Jemma is still moulded comfortable into her side, partly splayed out on top of her, her breath tickling her cleavage.

“It sounds better when we just call it sleeping together,” Jemma mumbles and trails her fingers over the soft skin of Skye’s abdomen. It tickles, and Skye laughs.

“Fine. I never thought I’d be sleeping together in a sleeping bag?”

“Yes. Better. What time is it?”

“Seven fifty. We should get ready for our stake-out,” Skye says and yawns. She doesn’t want to shimmy out of the comfortable heat of their little cocoon.

“I don’t want to.”

Skye chuckles and presses a kiss into Jemma’s hair. They put off getting up for another fifteen minutes, but then the phone rings and the inevitable going to work starts.

Jemma can’t resist sitting on Skye’s lap while they sit in front of the window. Skye has her arms wrapped around her waist, lazily resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You know, stake-out isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Skye hums, pressing her lips into the hollow behind her ear.

“No, but I’m not sad that it’s over soon.” Jemma squeals when Skye tickles her.

“Ladies, shall we focus now or is there something you need to tell us,” Lance Hunter sounds over their com and Jemma slaps her hand over her mouth, rolling her eyes at Skye.

“Stop it,” she mouths, but Skye just shrugs with that grin on her face.

“I got a visual, heading the exact calculated route, sir,” Mack’s heavy voice booms through the banter all of a sudden and Skye lifts Jemma from her lap to install her rifle.

“Everybody in position?” Coulson’s voice sounds calm and composed.

“Check.”

It’s one of the easier ops, it turns out. The men are just boots on the ground, instructed to take the cargo from point A to B, expecting little resistance. Little did they know they got a lot of that. Fitz and Mack pick up the 0-8-4. Securing it and taking it back to HQ. May would send for a quinjet to pick the rest of them up.

“Extraction won’t be here for another hour,” Skye says while packing up their stuff and Jemma snorts.

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“Yeah, I’m also getting a little cold again.”

Jemma laughs and skips over to where Skye is standing, kissing her soundly. “You’re such an idiot.”


End file.
